1. Field
The disclosure relates to a complex electrode assembly including a plurality of electrode assemblies and an electrochemical device including the complex electrode assembly, and more particularly, to a complex electrode assembly capable of being repeatedly bent by electrically connecting a plurality of electrode assemblies to one another, and an electrochemical device including the complex electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are electrochemical devices that may be charged and discharged and are widely used in various electronic apparatuses, e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders.
In particular, lithium secondary batteries feature higher voltage and higher energy density per unit weight as compared to nickel-cadmium batteries and nickel-hydride batteries, which are widely used as power sources for portable electronic devices. Thus, demands for lithium secondary batteries are increasing. Such a lithium secondary battery uses a lithium-based oxide to form a positive electrode active material layer and a carbon-based material to form a negative electrode material layer. In general, lithium secondary batteries are categorized as liquid electrolyte batteries and polymer electrolyte batteries, based on the type of electrolyte. A battery using a liquid electrolyte is referred to as a lithium ion battery, whereas a battery using a polymer electrolyte is referred to as a lithium polymer battery. Furthermore, lithium secondary batteries are being manufactured in various configurations including cylindrical, prismatic, and pouch configurations. Generally, is widely used in lithium secondary batteries. The jelly-roll-type electrode assembly is typically formed by inserting a separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate and winding the structure in a spiral shape, or a stacked electrode assembly, which is formed by stacking a plurality of positive electrode plates and a plurality of negative electrode plates by interposing a separator therebetween.
As an interest in flexible electronic apparatuses has recently increased, research into flexible batteries capable of being used in flexible electronic apparatuses is increasing.